dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarcosuchus
|-|Sarcosuchus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost= 650 |available = Yes |tradeable= No |baby_health = 250 |juvenile_health = 571 |adult_health = 1071 |elder_health = 1312 |baby_damage = 40 |juvenile_damage = 91 |adult_damage = 171 |elder_damage = 214 |baby_speed = 24 / 29 |juvenile_speed = 19 / 23 |adult_speed = 15 / 18 |defense = 20 |oxygen = Infinite |moistness = None |growth = 1 |desc= Lived during the early Cretaceous Period |height=15 FT |length=40 FT |weight=18000}} Information The Sarcosuchus (Sar-co-sook-us) ,or simply 'Sarco' was a genus of pholidosaurid crocodilian that lived in the early Cretaceous period. It was a huge relative of modern crocodiles with somewhat telescoped eyes and large, powerful jaws. Its name means "flesh-crocodile". In-game its a dangerous predator, with fairly good health and damage along the ability to travel through both land and water. Its high oxygen bar (120) makes it suitable for underwater ambushes as well. Design In the game, the Sarcosuchus is a long, gray crocodile with green eyes. Trivia *The jaws are currently bugged and always remain in the same position *It's one of the best climbers of all the "crocs" *It was created by The_Heritor (Bladeninja) |-|Classic Sarcosuchus V2= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Semi-Aquatic |cost= 320 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=250 1500 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |oxygen=120 |desc= Lived during the early Cretaceous Period |height=15 FT |length=40 FT |weight=18000|defense = Baby: 30/Elder: 30}} Information Old model for Sarcosuchus. Design In the game is appears light grey with a light beige sand esque underbelly, legs and mandible. It's claws and teeth are white. It runs faster on land than in water and is quite small due to a resize. Some users have even said the new remodel looks strange and awkward for crocodilian remodels. |-|Classic Sarcosuchus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Semi-Aquatic |cost= classic game pass |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=250 1500 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |oxygen=120 |desc= Lived during the early Cretaceous Period |height=15 FT |length=40 FT |weight=18000}} The Classic Sarcosuchus was the original skin for the Sarcosuchus, being much more blocky and less animated than it's newer counterpart. Design It was pale chocolate color, coming with a tan pale yellow underbelly, legs, and jaws. It has tiny blocks on its body that were supposed to resemble scales, with white blocky teeth and black eyes. It lacks claws. It was rather large compared to its remodel. Trivia * For a brief period of time it had moistness, albeit higher moistness then marine animals. This feature has since been removed * There was a glitch when if a Dino would stand and jump on the back of a sarco, the back would act as a trampoline, bouncing then higher and higher.. |-|Oceanic Sarcosuchus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Semi-Aquatic |cost= 1000 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |oxygen=120 |desc= Lived during the early Cretaceous Period |height=15 FT |length=40 FT |weight=18000}} Information The Oceanic Sarcosuchus is a reskinned, much higher HP Classic Sarcosuchus. It gets a 300+ buff in health only. When looking to surprise prey by jumping from the water when previously unseen, the fin acts as a hindrance as it is visible above the water before you attack if you aren't very deep which often isn't an option. It lacks any sort of animations. Design It is dark green with light green plates, it's whole body being textured. On its back is has a pale swamp green large dorsal fin similar to that of the Spinosaurus's fin. It has black claws and grey eyes with pale green pupils. It has a pale yellow underbelly and lower jaw. Trivia *There has been a confirmed remodel for the Oceanic Sarcosuchus, looking much similar to that of the normal Sarcosuchus but paler in color. |-|Fossil Sarcosuchus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Semi-Aquatic |cost= EVENT Obtainable during Halloween Event 2016. |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=250 1500 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |oxygen=120 |desc= Lived during the early Cretaceous Period |height=15 FT |length=40 FT |weight=18000}} Information A fossil Sarcosuchus which was obtainable during the Halloween Event in 2016. Like all Fossil skins, it is pale tan in color, although with a much better remodel to other fossil skins. Trivia *This skin is part of the Fossil skins Collection. *One of the few skins to have a better model than other fossil skins. |-|Golden Sarcosuchus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Semi-Aquatic |cost= EGG Obtainable from a golden egg, which costs 5000 DNA. |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=250 1500 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen=120 |desc= Lived during the early Cretaceous Period |height=15 FT |length=40 FT |weight=18000}} Information A shiny golden Sarcosuchus based on the newer model. It is obtainable from a golden egg, which costs 5,000 DNA. There is 20% chance of getting it from the egg. What's interesting is the fact that it's the only golden skin that undergoes a quite interesting change. It's attack is lowered by -10 (40 to 30), but speed is brought up to 18 (from 15) as well as the defense which is brought up to 30 (from 20). To put this in perspective, it's like the lower healthed yet higher speed version of the Triceratops that can swim. The reasoning behind the golden sarcosuchus' different stats is that it is outdated. And so it maintains the old statistics of the sarcosuchus prior to to the remake of it. Trivia *This skin is part of the Golden Egg Collection. *This skin has a 20% random chance of hatching. *This skin is the only updated Golden Skin so far. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Semi-Aquatic Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Crocodiles (Pseudosuchians) Category:Pholidosaurids Category:Dinosaurs with Fossil Skins Category:Golden Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with removed Classic skins Category:Creatures Category:Halloween Event (2016)